brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad's Assistant's Girlfriend
Big Bad's Assistant's Girlfriend is a Big Town Baddie who only appeared in Bushes on the Run. They are played by Justine Marriott. She appears in Bushes on the Run with her naughty boyfriend Big Bad's Assistant. They approach a flower stall and they see a box lot of money. Knowing that it's worth high value, the girlfriend winks at her bad boyfriend and distracts the flower seller into thinking that she's helping, while the male grabs the box of money and he runs off. Then they arrived at a garden centre thinking that they've outran Brum. But he soon caught up to them. They made a plan to hide in the plant pots to disguise themselves as bushes. Brum stills continues to look for the two thieves. He comes across two bushes where the robbers are hiding. Brum thinks that he's lost them. As soon as he leaves, the robbers quickly make their escape. He was still looking until he noticed two walking bushes. Brum gives chase to them as they attempted to evade him by getting a bus but their disguise didn't fit in the doors. Brum soon finds them again as the driver throws them off and they watch the bus leave as Brum catches up to them. Eventually, they run into a shopping centre and they go up an escalator to evade him again in which Brum can't get up. Brum soon finds a lift to go up in as the two quickly ran back down again as soon as they saw him. They return back to where they started. Only this time, they go into an allotment where a gardener is watering the plants. Their clumsiness however causes to bump into her. This made her very triggered as she joins in the chase with Brum. He finds a wheelbarrow and dumps the compost everywhere and they fall into a flower bed. Brum also finds a sprinkler and decides to water them. The gardener pulls them out in an embarrassing way as they emerge while covered in mud. The money box is then safely retrieved. They were possibly arrested off-screen as they are never seen again. Criminal Record/Charges She has stolen a box of money from a flower seller and two trees from the gardening store. For a disguise, she walked around in public as a tree. 2 Counts of theft, including the bushes. 1 Count of trespassing in the allotment. 1 Count of obstruction by getting stuck in the bus doors. 1 Count of causing a public disturbance by walking around as trees. Sentence: 10 years in jail. Trivia * This is the first time we see a baddie attempting to get away on a bus, the second is Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend in Brum and the Shop Window Dummy. * She wears naughty yellow Timberland boots. She is also considered to be less of a threat. Baddies like Big Bad and Nick and Rob target various things. Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:One Time Characters Category:Baddies in Medium-Security Ward Category:Females